cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Cyber Nations Left
Category:Cyber NationsCategory:History February 27, 2006 - April 30, 2006 February 27, 2006: The International Coalition of Socialist Nations (ICSN) is founded. March 27, 2006: The ICSN signs a secret Mutual Defense Pact with the Orange Defense Network (ODN), but is asked not to intervene in the Citrus War. April 11, 2006: Political Parties, including the International Communist Party (ICP), form in the ICSN. April 12, 2006: The ICSN moves to the Orange team. April 18, 2006: The ICP attempts to split the ICSN. Political parties are banned. April 26, 2006: The New Pacific Order (NPO) declares war on the ICSN due to NKOS' spying activities in the NPO. April 27, 2006: NKOS admits to spying, NPO declares peace. April 28, 2006: Matthijs and Harry Pollitt begin recruiting both within and outside the ICSN for an independent ICP. April 29, 2006: Silent founds the Socialistic Revolution Initiative (SRI). May 1, 2006 - January 27, 2007 May 1, 2006: The ICP, an Orange alliance under the May Day Constitution, and multicolored Libertarian Socialist Federation (LSF) declare independece from the ICSN. July x, 2006: Entente of the Sun (EotS) is founded. July 15, 2006: ICSN and SRI declare war on the NPO as part of the CoaLUEtion in The Great War. July 17, 2006: LSF declares on the NPO and the New Polar Order (NpO), but maintains that it is not part of the CoaLUEtion. August 1, 2006: NPO, NpO, and International Green Coalition (IGC) which had fought beside them accept the CoaLUEtion's peace terms. August x, 2006: System 37 (S37) is founded. August x, 2006: The Sons of Liberty (SoL) is founded. August 23, 2006: The ICSN merges into the ICP. October x, 2006: The ICP ratifies the Red October Constitution. October 19, 2006: The Confederacy of Independent States (CIS) and the United Global Order (UGO) declare war on the SRI. October 20, 2006: CIS and SRI agree to a white peace. UGO agrees to the same. October 21, 2006: The ICP signs an MDP with SoL. It isn't announced. October 28, 2006: A few nations from Nordreich (NoR) attack SoL without a declaration of war by the alliance. The ICP and SoL announce their MDP. October 29, 2006: NoR declares war on SoL. October 30, 2006: SoL disbands, most members going to the ICP. November 2, 2006: The Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance (MRA) is founded. November 7, 2006: The Comintern, a leftist MDP bloc, is formed, consisting of the ICP, the SRI, S37, and the Allied Nations for Global Independence and Liberty (ANGIL) is formed. November x, 2006: The ICP announces that it intends to move the Maroon Team. November x, 2006: The NoR and the Maroon Defense Coalition (MDC) threaten war if the ICP moves to Maroon. November 12, 2006: The Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations (UCLN) splits from the ICP. November 14, 2006: Kommando resigns from the ICP and launches a nuclear weapon at Deutschland, the nation of Kaiser Martens, leader of NoR. NoR, UGO, the Maroon Defense Coalition (MDC), and the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN) declare war on the ICP, beginning the Maroon War. The Order of Defensive Security (ODS) and the LSF declare war on NoR. November 15, 2006: SRI declares on NoR, and S37 begins an undeclared war against nations fighting the ICP. The Templar Knights (TTK) and the Global Democratic Alliance (GDA) declare war on the ICP. November 16, 2006: The North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC) cancels its Non-Aggression Pact with the ICP. The Goon Order of Neutral Shoving (GOONS) and the NpO declare war on the ICP. NoR and MDC offer a white peace to the ICP and its allies, who accept; NoR's and MDC's allies abide by these terms. It is rumored that the LUEnited Nations (LUE) and National Alliance of Arctic Countries (NAAC) had planned to enter the war on November 17. November 17, 2006: The ICP moves to Pink and signs an MDP with LUE. LSF moves to Pink November x, 2006: SoL reforms. November 30, 2006: SoL joins the Comintern. December 14, 2006: The Euphorian Commonwealth (EC) is founded. December 21, 2006: The ICSN is refounded. December 24, 2006: The ICP joins the League Of Extraordinary Alliances along with: LUE, NAAC, the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO), the League of Small Superpowers (LoSS), the Coalition of Dark States (CDS), the [Organization for Liberty and Defense (GOLD), the Allied Coalition of International Defense (ACID), and the Organization of Imperial Nations (OIN). December 31, 2006: The SRI disbands. January 10, 2007: The League declares war on The Initiative in the Second Great War. The ICSN declares neutrality. January 11, 2007: The LSF and SoL declare war on The Initiative. January 13, 2007: NoR declares war on LSF, and is voted into The Initiative. January 14, 2007: The League announces a ceasefire. January 17, 2007: The Leauge associated powers surrender to The Initiative, and all League members cancel their MDPs with LUE, who is also voted out of the League. January 28, 2007 - April 12, 2007 January 28, 2007: The ICP and the ICSN merge to form the Socialist Workers Front (SWF). March 1, 2007: Finnish Commie of Socialist Finland and King Comm of Commieland are elected to Pink Team Senate on behalf of the SWF, becoming the first leftist team Senators. March 2, 2007: MRA and EotS participate in the creation of The Sphere, which also includes the Blue Turtle Alliance (BTA), RnR, and Guns of Glory (GoG). March 16, 2007: LSF, EC, SWF, EotS, S37, and UCLN join The Internationale, a leftist power bloc that also included the Byzantine Empire (BE). March 17, 2007: NoR, GDA, the Finnish Cooperation Organization, and The Syndicate (Syn) declare war on LSF citing "germanophobia" as the cassus belli, beginning the St. Patrick's Day War. March 18, 2007: UCLN disbands. BE declares war on NoR. March 19, 2007: SWF and EC declare war on NoR. BE and EC surrender to NoR. March 20, 2007: LSF accepts NoR's peace terms. SWF and NoR agree to a white peace. March 21, 2007: The Internationale is dissolved. March 22, 2007: The Sphere declares war on the Confederacy of Independent States (CIS) as part of the Third Great War. March 23, 2007: SWF declares war on NoR. FCO and Syn declare war on the SWF. March 24, 2007: SoL attacks NoR without a declaration of war. March 29, 2007: The Sphere surrenders to CIS and the bloc is dissolved. April 1, 2007: Finnish Commie of Socialist Finland and King Comm of Commieland are once again elected to Pink Team Senate on behalf of the SWF. April 3, 2007: The Socialistic Empire (SE) is founded. April 12, 2007: SWF surrenders to NoR and "disbands", but its members secretly go underground in order to rebuild and announce a refoundation later. SECOM is founded. April 13, 2007 - September 7, 2007 April 1, 2007: Finnish Commie of Socialist Finland is elected to Pink Team Senate on behalf of SECOM, becoming SECOM's first and last team Senator. Emil Jacobs of Soviet Limburg is elected to Pink Team Senate on behalf of LSF, becoming LSF's first Senator. April 14, 2007: SoL disbands. May 1, 2007: Emil Jacobs of Soviet Limburg is reelected to Pink Team Senate on behalf of LSF. May 2, 2007: NoR disbands. May 5, 2007: Norden Verein (NoV) is founded as the successor alliance to NoR. May 7, 2007: SWF refounds to find itself in continued warfare with the Protectorate of Curland (PoC) and Finnish Cooperation Organization (FCO) May 12, 2007: Under pressure from the FCO, the SWF disbands for good. June 1, 2007: Emil Jacobs of Soviet Limburg is reelected to Pink Team Senate on behalf of LSF. June 3, 2007: Silentism is promulgated as the official ideology of SE. July 1, 2007: The International Communist Party (Reform) (neo-ICP) is founded, with promises from Emperor Revenge of the NPO and Kaiser Martens of NoV that the new alliance will not be subject to any aggression by their alliances. SECOM merges into the neo-ICP. EotS merges with Guns of Glory (GoG) and Noone to become Entente of The Rising Sun (EotRS), which stood outside the leftist millieu. Emil Jacobs of Soviet Limburg is reelected to Pink Team Senate on behalf of LSF. July 5, 2007: Golden Sabres (GS) and NoV declare war on the neo-ICP. July 7, 2007: The neo-ICP disbands under political and military pressure from GS and NoV. July 8, 2007: EC merges into LSF. July x, 2007: S37 merges into LSF. July 11, 2007: LSF, in order to mock SE, adopts Mastabationism as its official ideology. August 1, 2007: Emil Jacobs of Soviet Limburg is reelected to Pink Team Senate on behalf of LSF. August 31, 2007: The New Workers Front (NWF) is founded as the successor alliance to SWF. September 1, 2007: Emil Jacobs of Soviet Limburg is reelected to Pink Team Senate on behalf of LSF. September 2, 2007: MRA is refounded. September 8, 2007 - January 19,2009 September 8, 2007: The Communist Party of Cybernations (CPCN) is formed as a protectorate of LSF. September 19, 2007: SE grants CPCN a protectorate. October 1, 2007: Emil Jacobs of Soviet Limburg is reelected to Pink Team Senate on behalf of LSF, becoming the last LSF Senator. October 2, 2007: NoV, Nueva Vida (NV), and the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics (FEAR) declare war against LSF for spying, beginning the NoV-LSF War. Octover 25, 2007: Demokratikos, root admin and Chairman of the CPCN, demasks other government members and imposes an undemocratic Constitution. October 26, 2007: SE declares its support for Demokratikos. October 29, 2007: SE withdraws its support from Demokratikos. CPCN renounces SE's protection. November 28, 2007: CPCN signs its first Mutual Defense Pact with The Centurion Brotherhood (TCB). November 30, 2007: SE moves to the Black sphere. December 6, 2007: LSF's forums hacked; LSF is made to look as though it disbanded. LSF moves to new forums. December 9, 2007: The Righteous Fist (TRF) is founded. February 12, 2008: The Union of Democratic Communist States (UDCS)is founded. March 12, 2008: CPCN accepted into the Orange Unity Treaty. April 8, 2008: FEAR withdraws from the LSF-NoV War. April 9, 2008: SE, NWF, and UDCS create the Warsaw Pact (bloc). April 21, 2008: CPCN signs an MDP with GATO. April 23, 2008: CPCN and SE sign a Non-Aggression Pact. April 26, 2008: Members of the One Vision bloc declare war on GATO. April 27, 2008: CPCN cancels its MDP with GATO, citing bad-faith negotiations. May 8, 2008: NWF merges into UDCS. May 10, 2008: The Continuum and The German Empire (TGE) declare war on NoV alledging that it harbored Nazis. May 12, 2008: CPCN declares war on Legio X (LX), a Hanseatic League protectorate of NoV. May 20, 2008: LX withdraws from the Hanseatic League. May 23, 2008: LX surrenders. June 12, 2008: LSF surrenders to NV. CPCN and SE sign an Optional Defense Pact. June 13, 2008: CPCN establishes a protectorate over LSF. June 5, 2008: MRA disbands. June 6, 2008: In support of TGE, CPCN declares war on The Shadow Armada (TSA). June 7, 2008: TSA surrenders. July 6, 2008: The United Socialist Alliance (USA) is founded. July 16, 2008: The Power Rangers bloc is founded. July 28, 2008: UDCS and USA sign a Mutual Defense Pact. August 1, 2008: Jamahiriya (JAMA) is founded. August 5, 2008: The Union of Communist Republics (UCR) is founded. August 11, 2008: United Commonwealth of Nations (UCN) agrees to protect USA. August 15, 2008: NoV disbands. LSF declares victory over NoV. Power Rangers declare on the United Blue Directorate (UBD). August 18, 2008: UBD surrenders. October 3, 2008: USA joins the Warsaw Pact. October 10, 2008: SE denounces Silentism after a failed attempt by Silent to forcefully disband the alliance and his deletion of the SE boards. SE changes its government to a representative democracy. October 12, UDCS and UCR sign a Mutual Defense Pact. November 4, 2008: SPA joins the Warsaw Pact. November 5, 2008: UCN cancels its protectorate of USA. GDA agrees to protect USA. December 10, 2008: UCR joins the Warsaw Pact. December 25, 2008: SPA, USA, UDCS, JAMA, the Global Defense Initiative (GDI), and the Confederacy of Blue Nations (CBN) declare war on the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) beginning The Christmas War. December 28, 2008: UNSC granted white peace. December 30, 2008: GDA cancels its protectorate of USA. Ordo Verde (OV) and Viridian Entente (VE) declare war on USA for failing to resolve a tech raid. January 1, 2008: USA surrenders to OV and VE. January 20, 2009 - Today January 20, 2009: The International (INT) is founded, by a merger between CPCN, =SE=, and most of TRF. February 4, 2009: SPA merges into World Association of Nuclear Genocide (WANG), which stands outside the leftist millieu. Category:Leftism